An Alpine Adventure
by RigiUK
Summary: I claim no ownership of Arthur Ransome's wonderful characters, but I'm writing this to answer some questions: What would happen if the Swallows, Amazons and D's spent a Summer in the Swiss Alps? Where could they go and what kind of adventures could they have, in a landscape crying out for them to spend a summer in? They've made the Lake District their own, what about the Alps?
1. Chapter 1 Not a Lakeland Summer?

**AN ALPINE ADVENTURE – Part 1**

_I claim no ownership of Arthur Ransome's characters, but I'm writing this story to try and answer some questions: _

_What would happen if the Swallow's, Amazons and D's spent a summer in the Swiss Alps? Where could they go and what kind of adventures could they have, in a landscape crying out for them to visit it? They've made the Lake District their own, what about the Berner Oberland…?!_

_This draws a lot on the many Summer holidays I've had in Switzerland since I was 7, and on my deep fondness for the Swallows and Amazons books, so lets see what happens when the two meet….._

**Chapter 1 – We're not spending Summer in the Lakes?!**

"**Quick, we've got to get this one!"** cried Susan as they struggled down into Baker Street station. **"I know, everyone hurry up!"** an impatient John called out behind her. **"Aye Aye sir!"** came the joint reply from Titty and Roger, and **"Giminy, we're still here Commodore!"** from Nancy, as she and Peggy panted at the rear. Carrying their suitcases, they hurried down the steps towards the platforms, with quick uttering's of **"excuse me"** and **"sorry"** to anyone they bumped into….

They reached the Westbound Circle Line platform in the nick of time! Roger listened, fascinated, as the rumbling noise grew louder, until their train came clattering out of the dark tunnel, before quickly halting beside them. They piled aboard, setting their suitcases down on the floor and grabbing the nearest rail for support. They watched as the train, doors closed once more accelerated out of the gloomy, arched roofed station. They'd all used the Underground before to change stations, but it always affected them. And in different ways. Roger was fascinated by the sight of Electric trains, and even Steam ones, running _underground_. Titty, since they'd been in Baker Street station, was thinking of Sherlock Holmes _'on his way to help catch a villain, because only he can understand the crime….'_ For John and Susan though - and the 2 Blacketts - it was the quickest, and often most frantic way across the city, usually to a waiting train.

Like today, they were heading to Victoria station to get the morning boat train to Folkestone and only had an hour before it left. The ride kept alternating between dark tunnels and deep, gloomy walled cuttings as they headed round the circle through stations like Edgeware Road, Notting Hill Gate, High Street Kensington and South Kensington until at last they reached Victoria. Piling off, they climbed up to street level, and hurried into the concourse, and the mainline platforms where the familiar smells of coal smoke and hot oil returned. **"We need the Departure Board,"** stated John as they moved together through the throngs of people**. "Found it Skipper!"** Nancy shouted, **"Platform 4!"** They reached it, and moved alongside the green Southern coaches, looking for the one on their tickets. Finding it, they clambered in and soon found the compartment they were allocated to.

"**At last!"** exclaimed Nancy as she plonked herself down into her seat, **"Shiver my timbers, that was a rush! Why do we always end–up doing that in London?!" "Where are the D's?"** asked Susan, **"they'd better be quick"** replied Peggy, opening the window. She, then Nancy looked out, wearing their red caps so they could be easily seen…

No sign of them, then, a shout, **"Dick, I see them!" "Got them!"** Peggy cried. Crowding to the window, they watched in relief as first Dorothea, then Dick were sighted hurrying along the platform. Dorothea's plaits swinging around, they reached the carriage, scrambled aboard, and quickly, were pulling open the compartment door. Breathing hard from a long run, Dorothea said, breathlessly **"Sorry, we almost got lost!"**, as they stowed their suitcases and sat down. **"But you live in London?!"** Roger asked, **"yes, but we haven't caught a train from here in months, we're usually going from Liverpool Street or Euston!"** Dorothea told him, pointedly. **"Never mind, we're all here,"** Nancy pointed out, **"barbequed billygoats! We usually leave from Euston too. This feels odd, heading South, not North for the Summer." "Not just South, overseas!"** her sister joined in. **"To Switzerland…..!" **stated Titty, sounding excited.

They had a good reason for their new destination. Mrs Blackett, and the Swallows own mother, Mrs Walker, had both been ill with influenza and had been ordered to go away for a complete rest. With Commander Walker in Gibralter with the Mediterranean Fleet, and remembering what happened the last time he'd taken the Amazon's mother away for a break, Captain Flint had decided what they both needed was some clear mountain air, so he had borrowed a house from a friend - in the Alps! And just to make sure the Great Aunt couldn't invite herself to Beckfoot once more to spoil the children's Summer holidays, he'd suggested everyone – Blacketts, Walkers & Callums - join them there…..! So Beckfoot had been closed up for 6 weeks, Cook was taking a much needed rest, and here they were, embarking on the longest train journey any of them had ever made!

The Surrey hills and pastoral Kent countryside rolled by as they spent the journey to Folkestone catching up, chatting, turning their journey into an adventure story (in Titty and Dorothea's case) or trainspotting (in Roger and Dick's). After about 2 hours, the train made the steep descent to Folkestone Harbour station and stopped. **"Here we go,"** said Nancy. **"We're about to leave the known world!"** said Titty, dreamily as they all headed along the platform. The sea air smell grew stronger as they reached the gate. Their boarding tickets were checked, then they walked on towards the ferry. They were to cross the Channel to Boulogne, then take the overnight train to Basel (?) and continue, by train, to a village called Murren high in the Swiss mountains. None of them had slept on a train before so that would be a new experience…

Famished after their busy morning and relieved no-one seemed to be seasick (given Nancy and Susan's previous bouts of it at sea), they lunched gratefully in the ship's restaurant, then headed up on deck as the French coast came nearer and nearer…!

The ship docked at Boulogne and they disembarked, heading into the _'Gare de Boulogne Maritime.'_ John and Susan's school French just managed to cope with the departure board (!), and finding their train, headed out along the platform. Speeding-up, Roger and Dick headed for the engine while the others found their carriage. They found it, and gazed in wonder… Their first foreign steam locomotive…. Quickly though, Nancy's shout rang out, **"oi, buck-up you two, we're leaving soon!"**

The carriage door slammed shut. They found their berths; John, Roger and Dick in one compartment, Susan, Titty and Dorothea in another and Nancy and Peggy in the last. They felt the train move, watching as it pulled out of the station and start threading its way through the docks and buildings. Weary, but excited at being on such unfamiliar territory (!), they settled in for the long haul…..

Across France, round Paris during the night and in Basel tomorrow morning. Then, they would be in Switzerland….

The train moved rapidly through France, past places like Abbeville and Amiens, before darkness began to fall… They ate together in the restaurant car, then headed for bed, exhausted.

During the night, Titty woke-up. Briefly, she didn't know where she was, then smiled nervously as she felt the gentle swaying of the train, punctuated regularly by the clickety-clack of the rails beneath. She looked around quietly, and saw Dorothea watching her from the bunk opposite. She mouthed _**"Where are we?" "I don't know?"**_ came the silent reply. Carefully, so Susan wouldn't wake, they propped themselves up and peered under the curtain's edge. Lights, many of them, were flashing past the window, but not revealing where they'd reached. Then, in the distance, they saw another group of lights – in a distinctive shape….. **"The Eifel Tower?"** Dorothea whispered. **"It must be?"** Titty said. Susan stirred, and they quickly withdrew below the covers…..

_Tap-tap._

_Tap-tap._

_Tap-tap_,

Then **"Come on you three. Giminy! We're leaving Mulhouse,"** the unmistakeable voice of Nancy Blackett called through the door. They stirred, then saw the time. **"Quick, we're nearly there!"**

Moving fast, and with Susan immediately taking charge, they got up and readied themselves, for they new Mulhouse was the last stop before Basel….


	2. Chapter 2 A Swiss Breakfast

**Chapter 2 – A Swiss Breakfast. **

"**Sorry, we overslept!"** Susan explained to her captain as she, Titty and Dorothea joined them in the vestibule**. "So did we,"** admitted Dick, a little embarrassed, **"those bunks were very comfortable." "Yes,"** said Peggy, **"I wonder if we'll sleep as well tonight, we haven't seen Swiss beds yet?" "We'll be fine,"** Nancy said confidently, **"anyway, it's a long time till then – wait, I think we've just left France?"** They all crammed together to see through carriage door's window. Passing beside them were some warehouses; on one were the words _'Guterbahnhof St. Johann,'_ then they plunged into a long tunnel. **"German, not French?"** John thought aloud. They watched as daylight flooded in again, they were in a town. Another tunnel, shorter, then the train began to slow down. **"Trams?"** Roger asked aloud, seeing tracks in the street beneath a bridge. They were really slowing down now, **"this must be it?"** asked Dorothea.

It looked like they were approaching a big station, but with a strange feature – wires above its tracks?! Their French train came alongside a platform, which seemed to be fenced-off from the one alongside. **"Everyone got their passports, it looks like we'll need them here?"** John and Nancy asked together, 6 **"aye aye sirs"** were the reply. The train finally stopped. John opened the door and, suitcase in hand, stepped down. Unsure of where to go, they grouped together on the platform, then saw everyone else heading towards the engine. They joined them, and beyond the engine, found themselves in a queue. **"What now?"** Roger asked, **"I don't know, we must need our passports stamped?"** Titty replied. Nancy, being tallest, stood on tip-toe as she tried to see over the people in front. **"I think I see a pair of booths, with customs men in them? Yes, it must be, everyone's handing something to them, then moving past half a minute later. I hope they're quick, I'm hungry!"**

The queue shuffled forward, at a reasonable speed (quicker than at home it seemed to them!) until they reached the booths, and saw Nancy's hunch was right. Between them, 2 uniformed men took their passports, stamped them, then returned them with the words **"Wilkommen im Schweiz".** Once safely past, and out of everyone else's way, they took a look at their new stamps. Each said _'Schweiz. E22 Jul 36 BaselSBB Bhf.'_ **"'Bahnhof' must mean station"** Dick worked out, **"and 'Schweiz' must be German for Switzerland." "We're here then!"** Peggy said quietly, looking around. They headed on along the platform looking for a buffet sign. They came under the big station roof. Signs showed that they were on _Gleis_ (Platform?) _4_, and Roger, then Dick noticed that the track alongside had wires above it, hanging from brackets attached to the roof's supporting metal columns. In fact, it looked like all the tracks they could see had wires above them. Sniffing the air, they also realized there was no smell of coal smoke, unlike every station at home….

"**At last, there it is!"** Nancy called out, spotting a buffet sign ahead. Everyone murmured agreement… They turned right, off the platform and came upon a pair of large wooden doors with big glass panels, through which they glimpsed a grand room with white painted walls, and what seemed to be a wood panelled serving area in the middle. They looked at each other, then Nancy, taking charge, asked **"well, shall we go in?"** Hungry, they all nodded.

Gently, she pushed the door open. Immediately, mouth-watering smells hit them as they entered. Warm bread, pastry and hot coffee… Quickly, they searched for a table big enough for 8. They found one, and, carefully stowing their suitcases in an alcove beside it, sat down. Looking around, they saw the room had tall wood-trimmed shelves, with mirrors behind them and few, but very high windows with floor-length curtains. **"How do we-"** Roger piped up, then noticed other people heading for the serving area (?) in the middle. He pointed, John noticed, and Susan asked **"shall I, I've got the best French, they must speak that with French trains coming here?"** John agreed, nodding, "**I'll see what they have, shall I?"** Susan suggested, Peggy nodded, joining her. They headed over….

"**So, where do we go from Basel?"** Dorothea asked, **"we must need another train?"** Reaching into her pocket, Nancy pulled Captain Flint's – by now rather battered letter – out of the pocket of her shorts. Since they weren't going to or from school, she and Peggy were in their trademark 'comfortables' of brown shirts and blue shorts, with leather walking boots instead of sandshoes. Their red caps were in their suitcases, for now! Everyone else was in either comfortable blouses, skirts, shorts and shirts, with caps or sunhats, all had walking boots on as they had been told to bring these. **"Uncle Jim left us this – instructions….!"** she said, opening it up and reading out:

'_To all Explorers and Pirates,_

_From Basel onwards, you must take 6 trains _(**"6 trains?!" **Roger asked, before he and Dick smiled to each other… Nancy gave him a 'don't interrupt the captain' look before carrying on)_ to reach Murren. First, take one from Basel to Olten, change there for one going to the Swiss capital city, Bern. There change again for one going to __Interlaken Ost__ – Interlaken has __2__ stations, Interlaken West and Interlaken Ost, __do not get off at West by mistake__! Then, change to one heading up to Lauterbrunnen. Once there, take the funicular – cliff railway – up to Grutschalp, and finally, change there for Murren. Journey's end! _

_When you come out of the station in Murren, you'll see a pair of tiny tram tracks which join into one, then head off along the street into the village. Follow these, and you'll soon reach the Hotel Kurhaus. I'll meet you all there, since you'll never find the chalet otherwise! _(**"Cheek!"** Nancy said aloud, **"if we can map the Secret Water we can find a chalet in the mountains – we have compasses!"**)_ It's up in the meadows just above the village, there isn't room for all of us to sleep in it so you'll be camping in the Radweidli wood just alongside.. _(**"Camping in the Alps? It'll be our own Base Camp."** Nancy decided. **"Where we'll set off to make a first ascent from…."** Titty said dreamily….

_All your camping things will be here ready for you, take care, and enjoy the journey, especially the last part of it…. Your train tickets are enclosed – don't lose them!_

_Good luck!_

_Captain Flint._

"**It sounds easy enough,"** said John, **"as long as there are no tight connections!" "We'll be fine Commodore!"** said Nancy cheerfully, **"now, where are the 2 mates, we need to eat first." "They're coming now,"** said Dorothea, seeing them leaving the serving area with 2 – well-laden – trays. Everyone sat back, stomachs rumbling, to give the mates some room. Peggy arrived first, lowering a tray with plates, eggcups, glasses and cutlery onto the table. Susan came next, and set her tray down alongside Peggy's.

Everyone looked, with a mixture of astonishment and wonder. A large jug of fresh Orange juice – rarely seen at home, a wooden basket with hot freshly boiled eggs, another one with warm, fresh rolls, a third with strange, crescent-shaped pastries (which smelled beautiful!) and 2 platters. One had different kinds of sliced meat, the other sliced cheeses. And lastly, a large pat of butter.

Quickly, everyone took a plate, an eggcup, glass and cutlery. First went the eggs – **"As good as yours Mister Mate,"** said John, **"And mine,"** said Peggy, **"Mine too,"** said Dorothea – then the rolls, which everyone sliced open and filled with butter, and a mix of the meats (which were salamis, ham and pork) and cheeses (which they didn't recognise – but one had holes in it!). Everything was delicious, especially the pastries, **"croissants they're called,"** Susan told them. Finally, a glass of Orange juice washed everything down.

John and Nancy showed Susan and Peggy Captain Flint's letter, then the 2 mates told everyone to tidy-up everything and return it to the trays. **"We take them over there,"** Peggy said, indicating a tall rack holding used trays a short distance away. As they took them there, the others got-up and collected all 8 suitcases. They headed out together, and made for the main station hall, looking for a departure board. Finding one, they looked for the right train. **"There, Liestal – ****Olten**** – Sursee – Zofingen – Luzern, that will get us to Olten - Gleis 6."** Dick said aloud. **"Lead on Professor!"** said Nancy. They headed for the platform. 


	3. Chapter 3 Trains, Fields, Woods & Towns

**Chapter 3 – Trains, Fields, Woods and Towns.**

To reach it, they had to climb up onto a footbridge, then go along it and down onto Gleis 4. Their train was sitting there, made-up of dark green coaches, each of which had the letters 'SBB CFF' on the side, flanking a crest showing the Swiss flag. Class numbers were at either end.

"We need 2nd Class coaches, these are all 1st" said Susan, looking at her ticket.

"Which way then?" asked John, looking up and down the train. "Let's try towards the rear?" suggested Susan. "OK everyone, this way," said Nancy, leading the way. They moved along the train, and checked to see how full each coach was. The 1sts were not too bad, but when they reached the 2nds, things got busier!. Near the end, having thought – correctly – that the ones nearest the bridge would have filled-up first, they found a 2nd with some empty compartments. John opened the end door, they climbed in, and chose a compartment. Settled, and with suitcases on luggage racks, they waited.

"It's supposed to leave at 10:17?" Susan said, remembering the departure board. They looked at their watches, having remembered to wind them forwards an hour for Continental time. At this, Dick looked through the window, and spotted a clock projecting from one of the roof columns. He watched it slowly tick away, then, seconds after the minute hand moved onto 17, they heard a guard's whistle, and began to move. "Dead on time!" he said, surprised.

"Yes, at home we're often late!" remarked Susan. Picking-up speed they left the platform behind as the train emerged from the beneath the station's overall roof. In bright sunshine, they passed through a series of goods yards, and Roger and Dick quickly noticed that all the tracks had wires above them, now supported by steel masts with brackets attached (the wires being suspended from these). Then, sitting at the head of a freight train, they saw the reason why;

A locomotive, but like none they had ever seen before. For a start, it had no boiler, or cylinders. Instead, it had a cab with projecting bonnets at both ends, long straight body-sides (with vents in them) and a curious 2-8-4 wheel arrangement. And on the roof, a strange piece of equipment, flanked by 2 curious diamond-shaped objects, one of which was folded down, the other raised – and making contact with the overhead wire. In a leap of logic, Dick realised what it was.

"It's an electric locomotive!" he thought aloud, "it must run on current coming from those overhead wires. Switzerland's trains must be electric ones…!"

"Like the Underground?" Roger asked, "but electric power comes from the track, not overhead wires?!"

"The trams in London are electric," Dick said, "and they have overhead wires, so that must be how they get their power. That locomotive, and ours since I haven't seen any smoke go past the window, must do the same!"

"What are you talking about Professor?" asked Nancy, curious.

"They seem to have electric trains here, not steam ones like at home, we just saw an electric locomotive pass beside us," Dick told everyone. Everyone looked out the windows, they saw more of them, some bigger or smaller than others, all making contact with the overhead wires.

"He's right!" John said, amazed, as not a single steam loco could be seen anywhere…..!

Their train was now leaving Basel behind and was running through fields, with round, wooded hills in the middle distance. Then, they began to slow down again, before entering a smaller town and stopping at its station. Looking outside, they saw a name-board – '_Liestal_', and sitting behind the far platform – a small steam locomotive, coupled to 2 small coaches with end balconies. These had steps, which people were using to access the end balconies, before entering the coach through a door in each end. Lowering their window for a better look, they saw the loco was numbered '_WB_ _5_' and was named ',' and the coaches both bore the word '_Waldenburgerbahn_' on their sides.

"It looks like they do have steam trains here, but look how small it is?!" John said, as their train departed. They watched the little steam train disappear behind them, then closed the window. They sped-up again, passing through more farmland, and smaller stations with names like '_Sissach_' and '_Gelterkinden_', then, just after '_Tecknau_' plunged into the longest tunnel so far. More than 10 minutes later, they emerged from it, quickly crossing a river and saw another main line approaching from the left.

"Where are we now?" asked Peggy as they passed engine sheds and sidings, before beginning to slow down again. "I'm not sure?" her sister answered, then platforms appeared alongside, "Olten" Nancy announced, seeing a nameboard.

"We have to change here for Bern" Susan reminded everyone. Quickly, they got their suitcases and headed out into the corridor. Leaving the coach once they'd stopped, they darted along the platform, looking for a timetable. "Found one!" Dorothea cried., they stopped, quickly scanning it for trains to Bern, "11:06, Gleis 12."

"How do we change platforms?" Titty asked. They continued along the platform, then saw a flight of steps going downwards. "Subway," Nancy called out. They piled down, and headed left along the tunnel. Seeing a sign for platform 12, they climbed up onto it and waited. They heard a low rumbling, then the unmistakeable sound of electric motors winding down. Their train arrived, headed by one of Dick's electric locomotives. Now they clearly saw he was right, for the diamond-shaped device on it's roof was sliding along the overhead wire, creating the odd spark in the process.

It stopped, and they boarded a 2nd class coach. A compartment to themselves again, they opened the window as the day was warming-up. The train left on time, and they found themselves running alongside a river, before passing factories at a place called 'Rothrist'. They soon left the riverbank, and passed through lush fields and low, wooded hills, before halting briefly at 'Langenthal', 'Herzogenbuchsee' and 'Burgdorf' (which had a big, impressive looking castle on a hill). A while after leaving there, they saw a river briefly appear below them to their right, then they entered a big, built-up area. Another important looking line trailed in to the left, then they twisted through an industrial area before rumbling onto a long metal viaduct. "Jibbooms and Bobstays!" Nancy exclaimed, looking out the window. Everyone joined her.

They were crossing the river – far below in a deep gorge. Close by was a big, stone road bridge, with another, bigger steel-arched bridge further behind it. Behind that, they could see tightly-packed houses standing on the edge of the gorge. Among them rose 2 church spires, one of which looked big enough to belong to a cathedral. As they watched, a tram passed over the steel-arched bridge, then the river vanished behind buildings. On one, they saw a big station sign, 'Bern'.

"All change again everyone!" said Nancy cheerfully. Roger's stomach rumbled. "Are we getting Lunch soon?" he asked. Before anyone said anything, Titty murmured "a long journey makes an explorer need rations…."

Nancy looked at John knowingly, as if to say 'we'd better feed these Able-seamen….."


	4. Chapter 4 Bern

**Chapter 4 – Bern. **

Their train slowing down, they gathered up their belongings and stood in the vestibule, watching the river move away beneath them. A large ornate building with a central courtyard could be seen a short distance away to the right. Just before it disappeared from sight, Titty saw a group of uniformed older children file out of a gateway, behind an adult who seemed to be some kind of teacher. But it was no ordinary class – they were all on horseback….

"Is that a riding school, in the middle of a city?" she asked, fascinated. Looking quickly, Susan said, "I don't know, but it could be?"

The train swayed and swung through points, then drew alongside a long, curved platform, and stopped. Getting out, they realized Bern station did not have an overall roof, so the platform was much warmer than either Olten or Basel had been. Nancy leading, as she usually did, they headed for the underpass, and headed to the right, looking for the main hall, and the departure board. After a short walk, they climbed back out onto Gleis 1 and through a pair of open double doors. In the main hall, they looked at the departure board.

"Gleis 5, Thun, Spiez, Interlaken West, Interlaken Ost, leaves at 15:04," announced John. "We shouldn't arrive too early," said Susan, "so that should be a good one to get. And we need to feed these foc'sle hands." "And Captains and Mates…..!" said Nancy and Peggy together, Dick and Dorothea nodded in agreement, since he and she were now those as well.

"We could eat in the station, but that won't occupy us for 3 hours?" Dorothea said, "Why don't we explore the city?" "Newly arrived in the mysterious city, the 8 explorers searched desperately for food," murmured Titty dreamily. "Why not, we're all hungry," Nancy agreed. "How do we get out?" Peggy asked, looking around for the way out. "Over there?" said John, seeing another big pair of double doors with bright sunlight streaming through them. Suitcase in hand, they followed him to them, then headed out into the street.

They found themselves in a large, busy, open square, with a large ornate-looking building to the right and a church to the left. Wondering where to go, they wandered out towards it, crossing tram tracks and avoiding cars and horse-drawn vehicles which were passing both in front and around it.

Weaving through people, they reached the church walls which they saw were encircled by another tram track, which linked-up to a big set of tracks running along a street past the far side of the church. Susan spotted a name on the corner of a building opposite, _'Spital Gasse.'_

"Shall we follow this?" she asked everyone. "Why not, it looks important, so there should be eating places on it?" Peggy answered. "Let's go," said Nancy, leading the way. They turned left past the church, and saw a wide cobbled street, flanked by 3-4 story rendered stone buildings. All had one distinctive feature – arcades, they projected out over the pavements, with the main thoroughfare part of the street out in the open. Exchanging surprised looks, they headed along the pavement and into the nearest arcade. Shops lined the inner wall, which was occasionally punctured by gloomy, narrow alleyways running off at right angles. Some had shops on them as well.

It was nice and cool under here, apart from in the wide shafts of sunlight pouring through the arches. Suddenly, a bell rang out in the street – but not a church bell. "What was that?" asked Dorothea, puzzled, as they looked out through the nearest arch. No obvious source could be seen, then they heard a low rumbling sound…..

A tram, but not like the ones at home. Smaller, single-decked, and pulling a trailer car. In a beautiful two-tone green livery, with a red and yellow crest on the sides. Dick and Roger watched, fascinated, as it passed close by them, then continued on its way, swerving as the track wound around a big fountain in the middle of the street. And the track – it was narrower than at home…..

"Buck-up, you fo'csle hands, I thought you were hungry?!" said Nancy as the others moved on. Quickly, they caught up. The arcade continued, then stopped; they'd reached a wider street which crossed it on a gentle curve. Seeing nowhere obvious to eat, they decided to head straight-on, towards a small clock tower with an archway through it – the street clearly carrying-on on the other side. Another tram emerged through the arch and passed them, heading for the station.

Minutes later, they reached another street crossing, but this time the tram tracks divided and turned away from theirs, which continued on through the most ornate clock tower any of them had ever seen!

Beneath a huge pointed spire – broken by an open-sided cupola holding a large bell and the gold statue of a man – were 2 clock faces. The bigger one obviously told the time, in Roman numerals with 2 big gold hands – the minute hand having a sun cast into the outer end. But below that, a smaller clock face – if it was a clock. They'd seen nothing like it anywhere. It had 2 bands – Roman numerals on the black outer one, but way too many for only 12 hours, a series of gold diamonds around the next red one, then curved gold bands heading inwards on the blue centre circle. At least, they assumed they headed inwards – it was hard to tell for projecting out in front of it was a strange pink iron structure, and a blue ring – gold-rimmed – with 12 gold pictographs of animals in compartments…..

"Any ideas Professor?" Nancy asked Dick, who was staring at it intently. He shook his head, his brain clearly working hard on the matter. "He'll figure it out," his sister stated, as she led him on after the others.

This street – _'Kram Gasse'_ a sign told them – had no arcades so they were a lot warmer! But another unusual feature – the pavements were on a higher level, with the traffic down below. And they weren't level, they rose upwards along the way. Intrigued, and delighted by how unusual the street looked, they climbed the steps up onto one of the terraces, and strolled along it, enjoying the warm sunshine. But there was still nowhere obvious to eat…

The terrace pavements ended when another broad street, _'Postgasshalde,'_ joined from the left, turning theirs into _'Nydegggasse.'_ Now, on one side, the buildings quickly dropped away below them, then they disappeared from the other side as well. A row of trees flanked both sides of the street, leading to a pair of small, identical buildings. In the distance they could see a 2nd pair of such buildings, with low walls connecting both pairs.

It was a bridge.

And a high one! "Giminy!" said Nancy, as she peered over wall. Far below them was a street, then a row of buildings (all of which had distinctive, red-tiled roofs – unlike the purple-blue slates they saw at home), then the river they'd crossed on the train. It's colour – blue-green! "That's nothing like the river's at home!" Peggy said, astounded. "No, they're usually clear, silty or a dark muddy-brown!" Even Dick was at a loss, he couldn't explain it. Fascinated, they crossed the bridge, the river below giving way to gardens before they reached the far side. Then at last, they found somewhere to eat! A small Brasserie, with outdoor seating, another thing they'd never seen at home.

"Shall we?" asked Nancy, starving. "Let's!" replied Peggy, John, Susan, Dick, Dorothea, Titty and of course Roger together. Famished after the long city walk, they took 2 adjoining tables and sat down wearily. "What shall we have? I fancy a sandwich?" Peggy asked, her stomach grumbling. "Shall we go and see what's on the board?" Susan asked, "and report back?" Peggy and Dorothea both nodded, and the 3 mates headed inside…

"It's warmer than I expected…!" John said to Nancy, Dick and the 2 able-seamen as he loosened a button on his collar, then removed his tie and stuffed it into his suitcase. "Hmm, more than the Lake at this time of year," Nancy agreed, "I hope it's cooler in Murren, or we'll be sweating at night in the tents…!" She made a face, not thrilled by that thought….. The 3 mates returned. "They don't offer sandwiches, but filled Baguettes," Susan informed them, "and you choose what you want to have in them." "Cheeses, Meats, Greens, condiments, but no pickles," Dorothea said. "Mustard?" asked John. "only Dijon," she told him, "and they do Lemonade as well!" "We'd better order 4 at a time, it's a bit cramped in there," said Susan, "and we don't want to leave the suitcases unattended." "Swallows first then," John decided, "Amazons and D's next." "Right-o Commodore," Nancy stated, "and please don't be too long?!."

They returned 10 minutes later, baguettes in paper bags and a jug of lemonade plus glasses on a tray. The other 4 headed inside, and on their return everyone eagerly tucked-in. The food was as good, if not better than their breakfast. Fresh baguettes, filled with cold meat (s), cheese (s) and condiments, all washed down with cool, refreshing Lemonade…..

Roger finished first, then noticed that they were sitting on the edge of a large, open square, in the centre of it were a throng of people. They seemed to be gathered round something. Titty finished her baguette, and he caught her eye. "What are they doing?" he asked her. She watched them, "I don't know?" "Susan, can we go and see what those natives are doing? They seem to be watching something." "OK, but don't go out of sight," their Mate replied…. The 2 AB's got up and quickly headed over to the native gathering.

Finding a small gap in the throng, Titty looked through, and excitedly shouted "Roger!" He joined her, and they both stood there, open-mouthed.

At a large pit, walled and containing a big rock and leafless trees. And 2 bears….

"Bears?!" the 2 able-seamen exclaimed. Yes, 2 brown bears; one lying down, the other rubbing its back on one of the trees. Stunned, and enthralled, they moved slowly along the wall, watching them. The bears seemed quite unfazed by all the attention, especially the one lying down. "Is it sleeping?" Titty whispered to Roger as they stood opposite it. "I don't know?" he replied, staring at it. A fly wandered across it's nose, and it impatiently swatted at it with its huge front paw. Then, they both jumped – one eye had opened and was looking straight at them. Titty and Roger couldn't move, briefly forgetting that they were well out of its reach…..

"So what's everyone watching then?" Nancy said behind them. They didn't respond. "Oi, don't ig….." she started, then fell silent - when she saw the bears. Wide-eyed, the captain of the Amazon was speechless, a rare event unless the Great Aunt was around (!) Her Mate appeared alongside, then John and Susan, with Dick and Dorothea bringing up the rear. All 8 explorers and pirates stood in a row, avidly watching the bears. The sleepy (?) one held them in its gaze, none of them moved, then it closed its eye again. The other one clearly had a persistent itch, as it's heavy back-rubbing was making the tree visibly tremble.

"London doesn't have bears….." Dorothea said aloud, while her brother broke out his notebook. She glanced at it, he was frantically writing _'Switzerland – saw 2 bears in middle of its capital city, Bern….. '_ "You alright Professor?" asked Nancy leaning out to look at him. Dick looked up – at the bears – then down at his notebook, before putting it back in his pocket. "Yes…." He replied, breathlessly. Nancy turned away, suppressing a giggle, which stopped abruptly anyway when Peggy elbowed her in the ribs….

John glanced at his watch. "Goodness, look at the time! It's nearly half-past 2, we'd better be going or we'll miss the train!" "Giminy, you're right skipper!" Nancy cried, looking at hers, "Buck-up everyone, we have to move."

Stealing one last, long look at the first bears any of them had ever seen, they reluctantly turned away and, carrying their suitcases, set-off on the long walk back to the station. They crossed the bridge, and headed back-up the curious 2-level street. Now they were walking uphill, the heat of the day made them feel much warmer from the effort, but luckily the street levelled off as they approached the amazing, fascinating clock tower they'd seen earlier. Dick stared at it, a determined look in his eyes. Then he smiled excitedly, "I've got it!" "What?" Dorothea asked him. "The clock," he said, pointing at it. Everyone halted. "It's an astronomy clock, see - all the different star signs! Aries, Gemini, Scorpio, Taurus and so on, and it even shows the different phases of the moon!" "Golly, he's right!" Peggy said aloud, and she and Susan stared avidly at it. "Come on you two, we've got a train to catch!" John stated impatiently. They carried on, through the arch and across the open street beyond. Trams crossed their path, and they followed their tracks back to the station.

Heading back into the main hall, they saw the clock. It was now 5 to 3. "Quick everyone!" John cried urgently as they sped on into the underpass. Hot and breathless, they reached Gleis 5 and found their train still there. This time, the carriages said _'Bern Lotschberg Simplon'_ on their sides. They found a 2nd class one with space and climbed aboard. "Jibbooms, bobstays and battleaxes!" Nancy exclaimed, sweating and out of breath, "that was close!"


End file.
